What Hurts The Most
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Requested by Darkness Engulfs Me! I hope you love it! Sesshomaru/Rin One-shot


The trees licked and bit at the tanned girls skin, her beautiful brown eyes blinked backed tears from the pain they caused, a small green demon struggled to keep up with her. For a human she was moving faster then any ordinary villager….ordinary girl.

Her legs were in view and the kimono she wore covered her body to about her knees. Her foot hit a tree stump and down she crashed into the rocky earth floor.

"Rin!" Jakan scrambled up to her to make sure she was still OK…..he did not wish to die due to this ignorant girl.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**_

Tears stung her hazel eyes as Jakan appeared in front of her face. Water cascaded down her cheeks as she looked at herself.

Her body lower and upper were riddled with paper-cut like scratches. She traced a finger over one of the bigger ones wincing slightly.

"Rin what were you thinking. Lord Sesshomaru will be furious if he finds out you left the castle now c'mon Rin lets go back and get you all cleaned up you stupid girl." Rin ignored his words and her fingers gripped the dirt on the forest floor. She looked up, a new determination in her eyes.

She shakily rose to her feet and looked through the forest.

_**Im not afraid to cry every once in awhile even though**_

_**Goin on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend im Ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Jakan looked over the woman that stood at about 5'6. Jakan wouldn't lie. Rin was very beautiful for a human, she had curves in all the right places and her black hair cascaded down her back, outlined her face. Her face had lost its rounded features and gained a more pointed look, and to Jakan anyway…it was unbelievably easy to comprehend she had feelings for his Lord.

Sesshomaru was either oblivious to this or just ignored it. Jakan mentally scoffed. Lord Sesshomaru had no time for this…..human. He pondered when he was bored why he even kept her around.

Without warning she bolted right past him and disappearing into the trees.

"Rin! Where do you think your going! Get back here! …..Stupid girl." Jakan took a deep breath before sprinting after her.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowin what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin to do**_

Jakan could smell and feel the power emitting from his lord as he followed a good five yards behind Rin…Boy was he in for it when he saw her….Maybe if he stole Tetsuiega that would be enough payment…..like hell….he was dead.

Rin felt a thicker limb tear through her arm, but she kept running, if Jaken caught up to her he would drag her back to the castle and she would have no other chance. He would not let her bypass him again. She had to make it…she had seen Inuyasha and his group a few days before while she was picking flowers with Jaken, but when she got back Sesshomaru had already gone, obviously picking up on his brothers scent. That was when she knew she had to find him.

Whenever he fought Inuyasha, he always came back incredibly wounded, and if the truth be told she cared far to much for him, and the thought of him fighting his brother once again almost made her cry, she couldn't stand to see him wounded.

_**Its hard to deal with the pain of loosing you everywhere I go**_

_**But im doing it**_

_**Its hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and im alone**_

She slammed on the brakes as she broke through the trees, on one side stood Inuyasha, his sword drawn and a furious expression on his face, along with the rest of his commrades who at least looked serious. Her eyes shot to the opposing side.

Her heart skipped a beat.

There stood Sesshomaru, his white and blue robes looking amazing on him as usual, his white hair, fluttered gently in the breeze, and a "calm" expression on his face….but she knew him better.

Everything about his composure was tense, and ready to spring into action.

"Get out of our way Sesshomaru we don't have time for you!" The girl with the odd clothes spoke, what was her name…..Kanari, Kaide…no Kagome, Kagome that was it.

She had out her bow and had an arrow pointed at him, showing they meant business.

"You are on my territory." His voice was calm and collected and Rin shivered…..how she managed to maintain control around him was far beyond her.

_**Still harder getting up getting dressed Livin with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That were left unspoken.**_

"Damn it Sesshomaru move now!" The wind scar shot along the ground and Sesshomaru disappeared appearing a few feet away from Inuyasha, and the battle began.

Rin was to late and she sunk to her knees in defeat.

They became a blur of movement, the sound of claws piercing flesh and Inuyasha would jump back hissing, gripping his shoulder in pain, and then use the Tetsuiega and harm Sesshomaru, Jaken appeared panting and out of breath.

"You came to try to stop the fight between my lord and Inuyasha his bone-headed brother didn't you?" She nodded, holding back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

At the rate the two half brothers were going there was no possible way in hell one was coming out alive, not this time, it was either one or the other, or until eventually they bled out so bad, that they both died.

And apparently Rin was not the only one to figure this out.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin so much to say**_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowin what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin to do**_

Kagome had been tracking there movements also, she grabbed an arrow and cocked back the bow, and Rins body seemed to have a mind of its own. She was on her feet and running faster then she ever had before, as Kagome released the arrow. It immediately became incased in Sacred energy.

Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru noticed, to caught up in the heat of battle, to notice anything or anyone else. There focus was solely on the other, waiting for instances at a time for the other to make a move.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sesshomaru landed on his feet a few yards away from his brother, Rin pushed him out of the way and at the same instant the arrow shot right into her, sending her flying backwards and pinned her to a tree as pain ripped through her abdomen.

Jaken screamed her name in total terror as her body went limp and her head fell forward resting on her chest, her hair blocking her face, and blood seeping down the tree.

The two parties were stunned. Sesshomaru recovered before anyone and power radiated from him as he disappeared and reappeared, breaking the arrow and catching her paling form.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes flashing a dangerous red color before he disappeared once more not coming back into view. Kagome dropped her bow.

"I've killed an innocent human." She dropped to her knees tears threatening to fall.

"We cant stay here….Sesshomaru will kill us if we stay." Miroku stated as Inuyasha hoisted Kagome on his back and nodded, before picking up speed, getting out of the demon lords territory as soon as possible.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin so much to say**_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowin what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin to do**_

Jaken was worried, Sesshomaru would not leave Rins side…her state was slowly increasing, and Sesshomarus was becoming worse.

"Lord Sesshomaru please eat something its not-"

"Leave Jaken….and do not come back unless I say."

Jaken did not hesitate, the tone of voice his lord used left no room for question. He slipped back out of the room, hoping that he would go back to normal soon.

Rin blinked open her chocolate eyes, her stomach hurt slightly but not horribly, all her other cuts and injuries had been healed. She felt a slight weight on her hand.

Sesshomaru sat in a chair beside the bed, his pale hand coiled around hers in a protective yet gently way, his pointed nails, sharp as daggers were tinted slightly green. His head lay beside her hand, his eyes were closed and his breath was even, revealing he was asleep.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered quietly not wanting to spoke him out of a sleep. His eyes snapped open and before she could blink he had jumped to his feet and was glaring at her, she hung her head in shame.

"I told you to stay here. Jaken is not strong enough to keep you safe." She kept her head down…she had deliberately disobeyed and disserved her just punishment. "You have no skills with a weapon, and do not have the powers of a priestess." He roughly grabbed her chin and she was shocked at how close his face was. "That injury could have killed you…and-"

Rin was so rude, she didn't let him finish, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She pushed her lips against his. His lips were so soft, and they seemed to glide over hers. His hand slowly trailed from her chin to her cheek and Rin tilted her head slightly.

She blinked open her chocolate eyes, and smiled the child like smile that the demon lord loved.

"But that's how much I love you Sesshomaru, even though I have no experience I would die for you." The demon lord said nothing.

He pulled off his top robe exposing his bare chest, but leaving on pants, before crawling beside her, she coiled into a ball resting her head on his chest as his fingers brushed through her hair.

"Sleep…I wont go anywhere." The smile never faded from Rins face as she drifted off to sleep, with five smooth soft fingers gently threading through her hair.

_**And not seein that lovin you**_

_**Is what I was tryin to do….**_


End file.
